Smallville
by Keeper Of Lost Souls
Summary: [On Hold] A story following the story of Smallville like never before. This doesn't really have a main story line. It's just going to be a story I update whenever I get a new idea which is more often than you might think.
1. Secrets of Krypton

**Smallville**

**Chapter 1: Secrets of Krypton**

Smallville has always been a place of strange occurrences, at least since the meteor shower. 1989 was when Clark Kent came to Smallville and was taken in by Jonathan and Martha Kent. What nobody ever knew was that Clark Kent, or Kal-El as he was known in kryptonian, had a brother. He had been in a state of suspended animation so he seemed and acted younger than Kal-El. His name was Jor-El II, named after his father. What nobody expected was about to happen. Jor-El, or Joe as he was known on Earth, was about to meet his brother, and nether of them expected it.

It was a typical day in Smallville. Better than typical, actually. No meteor freaks had attacked in quite some time. A new kid had shown up at the Talon. Tall, athletic, he looked to be at least 17. The fact of it was he was only 14.

"Hey, you got any soda?" The kid asked the girl behind the counter. The girl behind the counter looked older than someone he expected to see working in a coffee house.

"I'll see what I can do." Martha Kent thought the kid was kind of rude. He looked like he hadn't been raised around manners. He wore torn jeans, old, worn out sneakers, a leather jacket that appeared to be older than dirt, he had jet black hair and an old, rusty ring that had a strange type of 'S' on it. Martha thought she recognized the symbol, but she passed it off as nothing.

"You know, you could have some manners." A tall kid wearing a letterman jacket over a plaid shirt walked over.

"Last time I knew it was none of your concern." The kid was just as arrogant with Clark as he was with Clark's mom.

"It is my concern because that's my mother." Clark sounded aggravated with the kid. The lid had had just about enough of this place so he walked off and let the whole thing drop. While he was walking across the street he didn't notice the car coming. Just as he was about to dart out of the way he felt someone push him out of the road from behind.

"Are you alright?" Clark had gone from aggravated to concerned in no time flat.

"Yea. I'm fine." He said with an angry tone to his voice. "These people should learn how to drive."

"Drive slower is the correct term." Clark said with a smirk. He was thinking back to the day Lex hit him head on with his Porsche and what his father had said.

"Yea." The kid said with a laugh.

"So. I'm Clark." Clark said. "I've never seen you around here before."

"This is my first time here. I'm Joe." Joe said. He didn't seem too happy to be there.

"So what brings you to Smallville?" Clark asked. He knew that usually when someone came to Smallville there was some kind of reason.

"My parents died in a car accident. Ever since then I've been wandering from place to place. Now my wandering has brought me here." What Joe neglected to mention was that he was in the car when it crashed.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is that why your clothes look so, worn out?" Clark was trying not to sound rude, but it was hard not to sound rude.

"Yea. After the accident I couldn't go back to my house. I couldn't bring myself to." Joe seemed emotionless. Clark thought he seemed almost like Kal-El.

"Well, do you need a place to stay?" Clark couldn't let him stay out on his own. And he would like someone to hang out with.

"You sure your parents wouldn't mind? I don't think I had a good first impression with your mom." Joe was worried that his secret would be revealed.

"They won't mind. You need a place to stay. Plus you've had a rough time with your parent's dying. I know what it's like. I never knew my parents. They died in an explosion when I was very young."

"My biological parents died when I was young too. I was adopted when I was 3 in 1993. These parents were the only parents I ever knew."

"I was adopted in 1989." Clark couldn't believe how much they had in common. It was almost eerie.

"Well, I'd like a place to stay. Living on the streets around here is dangerous." Joe knew it was a lie. Nothing was dangerous to him, except kryptonite. Fortunately, he hadn't had to come in contact with it, yet.

˚˚˚˚

Later that day, Clark was showing Joe around the farm. Both of them seemed happy to be there. Joe wasn't as emotionless as he seemed to be before. It looks like some of Clark has already rubbed off on him.

"Hey, Clark? I'd like to say thanks. You know, for helping me out. Most people would never help someone who was so rude to them. So, thanks."

" No problem. I've never been able to refuse to help someone just because of the way they treated me." Joe could tell that Clark was a generally kind person.

"Clark! Could you come give me a hand, honey?" Martha called to Clark from the house.

"I'll be right there! Joe, feel free to look around here until I get back." Clark went off to help his mom.

Once Clark had left, Joe used his super speed to explore the loft. After he explored for a while, he found a small grey box, a little bigger than a Rubik's cube. When he tried to X-Ray the box, he couldn't see through it. _Why is this box made of lead?_ He wondered. His curiosity got the best of him and he opened the box. As soon as he opened the box he saw a glowing green rock and got really sick. _Kryptonite! _He thought. Before he collapsed to the floor he closed the box. He soon recovered and put the box back where it belonged.

"Why does he have a piece of kryptonite?" Joe said to himself. He had learned about kryptonite shortly after he was adopted. His parents had gone through a similar situation as Jonathan and Martha had with Clark. Joe didn't suspect anything, but he still wanted to know what he was doing with a piece of kryptonite.

"Joe, I'm back." Clark said as he entered the loft.

"Up here." Joe yelled down to Clark.

"So, what grade are you in?" Clark asked curiously.

"I'm a freshmen." Joe said. He was hoping to be going to the same school as Clark.

"I'm a senior." Clark was glad that they were going to the same school.

"Cool. So, where's the school?" Joe was curious. He wanted to get to know the school before he had to actually go to school.

"C'mon. I'll take you there." Clark said as he and Joe went to the truck. "Maybe we'll get you some new clothes, too."

"Sounds good." Joe didn't seem thrilled about shopping, but he was happy to be able to see the school. The only things in life he loved anymore were computers and journalism. Looks like Clark and Joe have more in common than you could have thought.


	2. The Red K Effect

**Smallville**

**Chapter Two: The Red K Effect**

On their way to the school, only one thought ran through Joes head. _Why does he have a piece of kryptonite? _After riding in silence for 10 or so minutes, Joe couldn't stand it anymore. His curiosity had gotten the best of him.

"Hey Clark. What's with that green rock in your loft?" Joe tried not to sound suspiciously or nosey.

Clark didn't have an answer to Joes question. The only real answer to the question was '_It's for when I turn bad because of red kryptonite. It's to stop me from hurting anyone and to help them get to the kryptonite and destroy it.'_ His dad and Pete had to use that rock to stop Clarks rampage when he first got his class ring with the red kryptonite gem.

Finally, after a long pause, Joe said "Well? Are ya gonna answer me or just stare out the window?"

Clark finally responded. "I dunno. I just have an interest in the meteor rocks, I guess." Joe could tell that Clark was lying. In his life he had learned how to tell whether or not someone was telling the truth or not. Clark seemed nervous about the question and the answer was sketchy. That was a sign of someone who was lying to him.

After thinking about it for a minute, Joe decided to let it drop. He figured that if Clark didn't want to talk about it, then he must have a good reason. _He must have had a bad experience with someone who had been infected by the kryptonite _Joe thought to himself. Although this was true, it was not the reason.

They finally arrived at the school. Clark and Joe got out of the truck and started to walk to the door of the school. Clark asked Joe if he had any interest in journalism. Joe said yes and Clark told him about the Torch. Joe wanted to check it out so Clark took him there.

"Hey, Smallville." A voice said to Clark as he walked into the Torch. He recognized it immediately as Lois. She was the only one that had ever called him Smallville. "Who's your friend?"

"I'm Joe." Joe said with a smile. He was happy to actually know more than just his parents. His adoptive parents had kept him away from people when they learned about his secret. Since then he had learned to control his powers. He had developed all his powers, even the two Clark didn't have. Not only did he have super breath, but he could also fly.

Joe looked up at a wall of the Torch office and noticed pictures on it. His curiosity got the best of him again and he asked "What's that?" as he pointed at the wall.

"That's the Wall of Weird." Chloe replied. "It's a story of all the weird events that have happened in Smallville since the meteor shower in 1989."

The date 1989 started Joe's mind to work again. _Wasn't that the year Clark was adopted? Could he be kryptonian, too? _He decided that it wasn't possible and he just brushed it off as nothing. Then he noticed a class ring on the table.

"Nice ring." He said with a smirk. "You know that gem's fake, right?"

"Yea. It was made out of a red version of the meteor rock." Joe was wondering why he wasn't weakened by it. If it was kryptonite he should be on the floor by now. But he wasn't. He thought _maybe I'm immune to this strain of kryptonite._ But we all know what red kryptonite does to a kryptonian.

"Hey, can I take that ring and examine it? I've always wondered what the structure of the meteor rock was. I've even heard rumors that it has a molecular makeup like nothing on this planet."

"Sure. I don't have any use for it. Here." Chloe put the ring into its jewelry box and gave it to Joe. After that, they left and headed back to the farm. Clark was wondering what interest Joe had in the kryptonite. He just hoped he didn't get it anywhere near him.

When they got back, Clark had to do chores while Joe examined the ring. "Why isn't this kryptonite affecting me?" he said to himself. He decided that it was bogus kryptonite so he let it go. He did like the ring so he decided to wear it. That's when it happened. His eyes turned red as his veins swelled red for a second and the ring glowed. Then he was fine, or so it seemed.

The next day they got out of bed like any other day. It was going to be Joes first day at his new school. The school never saw him coming. Over night the effects of the ring had gotten worse. He was like Bad Clark stage two. If he could he would hop on a bike and drive as far away as he could. But, of course, he can't. He walked down stairs.

When Martha asked him what he wanted to eat he said "Nothing you got here." Both Martha and Jonathan were insulted by this remark. Jonathan said "If you plan on staying here then you can't be rude like that."

"Well maybe I don't plan on staying here." And he walked out. On the way off the farm he ran into Clark doing some chores. He said "See ya later loser." As he was leaving, Clark grabbed his shoulder and asked him where he was going. He replied "As far away from this hell hole as possible."

Clark turned him around to face him. As he did this Joe grabbed his wrist and squeezed it with a portion of his super strength. Clark noticed this and pulled away. Joe said "You have no idea who you're dealing with." Before he walked off. Clark noticed the ring on Joes finger. Then he noticed the ring with the S on it. He recognized this as the kryptonian S. He turned around to go tell his parents. Then he decided to try and stop Joe from leaving first, but when he turned around to stop him, he was gone.

Clark went and told his parents what had happened. "I think he's kryptonian." Clark said. "He's wearing the red kryptonite ring and he's acting like I did when I was wearing it." Clark paused for a moment, then continued. "I also noticed the other ring he was wearing. It was similar to the kryptonian symbol for S. I think it said 'Superior'."

"We'd better go find Joe, before he hurts someone. If you're right, son, he could kill someone under the influence of that ring." Jonathan seemed worried. Let's just hope they can stop him.


	3. The Lost Kryptonian

**Smallville**

**Chapter Three: The Lost Kryptonian**

Clark and his parents decided Clark should go to school for now. If Joe was being affected by the red kryptonite, then he would probably continue his normal plans but add some mayhem to them. In this case he would probably go to the school. Clark ran to school and, as he thought, there was Joe, causing some trouble.

"Excuse me, Mr…" The principle left a pause implying that it was time for Joe to tell him his name.

"Joe. Call me Joe. Wait, no. Don't call me anything. You'll ruin my name." Joe said this in a defying tone.

"I would like to see you in my office, Joseph." The principle sounded aggravated. Just then Joe grabbed the principles collar with one hand and lifted him 3 feet off the ground.

"Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, calls me Joseph. My name is Joe. Got it?" The principle was so shocked at this that he just nervously nodded his head.

"Good." Joe threw him to the ground and started to walk off when Clark called for him.

"Joe, I think I know what's wrong with you. You have to come with me." Clark was as assertive with Joe as he was with Pete when Pete was street racing.

"Or what? You'll make me. You have no idea what I'm capable of." Joe decided to go into the school. Clark followed a moment after Joe had entered.

Joe decided to go to the Torch. It was the only interesting place in the school in his opinion.

"Hey, Chloe, right?" Joe said with a smirk. "Wanna go out some time?"

"Very funny, Joe. It looks like you've taken lessons from Clark." Chloe was almost laughing at Joe.

"I'm serious. We could go to a movie, get something to eat, and take a long walk in the park. What do ya say?"

"You're a little young for me. Besides, I already have my eye on someone else." Chloe was talking about Clark, of course.

"Whatever. So, this is boring as hell. What ya got for fun around here?" Joe said half sarcastically. Just then, Clark walked in. "You again? Do me a favor and stay away from me."

"Joe, we have to go back to my house. I know what's happened to you." Clark tried to grab Joe but Joe was too quick. Joe grabbed Clark and threw him across the room. Chloe went over to him and asked him "Why did you let him do that? Why didn't you throw him through a wall?" Chloe knew she had messed up with that last statement. Now she knew that Clark knew that she knew about his secret.

"But, how?" was the only thing Clark could muster to say.

"When Alicia called you about the car, she was really tricking you into showing me your, abilities. I didn't want to tell you that I knew because I knew you would tell me when you got ready."

"We don't have time for this now. That ring on his finger, the one you gave him. It's making him, evil, for lack of a better term. That's the same thing that happened to me in Metropolis. You have to help me get that ring off of him."

"How can I? He's too strong for me to be able to stop him." Chloe seemed confused. _How can a piece of meteor rock do that to someone?_

"Get a piece of the meteor rock. It's the only way to stop him. It's his greatest weakness." Then, Clark ran out and went after Joe, who had left after he threw Clark across the room.

˚˚˚˚

Joe had arrived in Metropolis, ready for whatever anyone could throw at him. He decided to go rob the easiest things in sight, which were the ATMs. This seemed like a kryptonian trait. Then, Clark showed up to stop him.

"Joe, you have to take that ring off. It's making you do bad things." Clark knew he would have a hard time getting the ring from Joe.

"Let's see if you can make me, farm boy." At this Clark charged at Joe at full speed. Joe grabbed Clark and threw him across the street using his own momentum to power the toss.

"Well well well. Someone has been holding out on me." Joe said this in an evil tone. Clark recognized the tone as the same tone he himself had used in the bar with Jessica.

"How can you have the same powers as me?" Clark hadn't realized it, but Joe had.

You really don't know who I am? Well, I'll tell you, if you can beat me." And at that they went into a high-speed battle. Clark was throwing punch after punch after punch at Joe at full speed and Joe was matching him blow for blow. Finally, Joe was caught off guard and one of Clark's punches connected with the side of Joes head. Joe landed hard on the pavement.

"You're pretty good, Kal-El. Pretty good indeed." Joe was smirking at this last comment.

"How do you know that name?" Clark was both surprised that Joe knew that name and angered that he had used it.

"Don't you see, Kal-El? I'm Jor-El the Second. I'm your brother, Kal-El." Clark was shocked at this news. But he was still angry that Joe had called him Kal-El.

"My name is Clark Kent!" Were the words he said to Joe as he lunged at him again. And so the battle starts again. Let's just hope that the victor of this fight is Clark, because if it isn't, we're all in trouble.


End file.
